1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance-information analyzing apparatus which is used for electronic musical instruments or the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there is provided a score displaying apparatus which sequentially reads out the performance data from the memory so as to visually display them in form of the scores.
The above-mentioned score displaying apparatus, conventionally known, requires manual operations by which the time, tempo or the like should be designated prior to the visual display of the scores. Hence, it is troublesome for the person to operate the apparatus.